Saints and Sinners
by Amyrocksyourshoes
Summary: His eyes...They're red, but I just..." An angel called Fayth and a demon called Damien fall in love despite their differences. Read and REVIEW! Working on chapter 3 as we speak! :


**I started doing this for an English writing project about 4 months ago. I was very proud of this short story, so I've decided to put it here, even though this site is about writing from other stories. I hope you guys like it! ****J**

**This is about a young angel called Fayth and a demon boy named Damien. They get together, unaware that demons and angels co-operating is taboo in the afterlife. They're soul mates, if you believe in that, and are determined to stay together even if means being destroyed.**

**Read, and if reviews are long, I'll reply. **

**Enjoy!**

Eternally dwelling in the afterlife, the eternal life, they supposedly hated the enemy until the end of forever. People of years dead of this world, took the command of masters, destined to drown themselves in The Eternal War.

Angels rejoiced in the name of The Lord. The opposite were demons, burning and being tortured under the cruel command of The Devil. Two completely different ends collided, determining the very existence of time.

Eden. The knowledge of good and evil was known throughout the world. Humans determined their eternal when they lived. Temptation, as well as a small drop of repentance, flowed throughout the human race, even when they didn't notice.

A lone angel waited for her time of battle to come in the garden of Eden. She knew she may not see this place again. This beautiful girl had no interest in hating demons. She didn't have anything against those heathens. She knew that life, especially for her, was hard and not everyone born onto the earth was pleased with everything around them.

The girl spotted a touch of darkness sneaking into the garden. Her serene aura of light did not fade but it started to shake. The garden's sky darkened…

The darkness seemed to be a demon, a soldier in the army of darkness. The angel was unwillingly fascinated by the young man. His black, bat wings were tucked in just like her white, feathery bird-like wings. His face was almost covered by the strands of greasy black hair escaping his combed back hairdo. The angel wondered if his eyes were red. The demon stood incredibly still, as the angel woman realized a sword was in his hands. A long black blade, blood running through its innards. A large skull was the hilt. The skull looked quite real. The angel strangely felt safe, even if blood in peace-loving Eden was forbidden.

This is the very first the angel had seen a real demon in her presence. Strangely, the male demon didn't look at frightening. More…comforting. The angel felt confused, unfamiliar with these new feelings that ordinary humans were supposed to feel, not her. The demon's eyes were closed, taking time to reflect as he seemed tame. The angel, looking through his dark aura, spotted a slight smile creeping up on his lips.

The demon opened his eyes. Angel gasped.

He gave her a puzzled look.

His eyes were a burning crimson, memories of torture scarred upon them. The angel became mesmerized, the depths of the crystal orbs burning right into her soul. Beautiful, yet disturbingly hard to look at. She looked away, paying her attention to the lake.

"Why are starring at me, stranger?" She blurted out, the man's eyes still lingering on her. Typical of demons, they had no manners at all.

"I was about to ask you the same question…" He still starred, the angel suddenly nervous by the sound of his delicate voice. Not like how she imagined.

"B-but, I'm not looking now."

"But you were, that's the point." His voice was soft, but it towered above the glorious skies of all Eden. The angel attempted to make eye-contact with him, and found herself starring again. So distracting. "You do know I have the power of knowing when sparks fly between people. In other words… Lust." He said matter-of-factly, a sickeningly confident hint to his tone.

The angel just starred, astounded. "You're wrong. That's not lust. When sparks fly it's called _love_, not lust," she says quietly, very confused on what to do. The demon slowly drew himself closer to her, a look of want on his face. The angel slowly backed away.

He laughs, "You angels are too innocent. Is some kind of force telling you to fly away to heaven? _Please!"_

A bow was suddenly propped in front of his face. "I'm warning you, demon," she said. As much as he looked stunning, and his words drawing her in, she had to ignore his temptations. But…he had something that made him irresistible. "I know about you, having the power to pinpoint when soul mates mate. I feel it too. But you see, you think it's _lust, _while I think it's _love_. I can't do it if that's all you feel. Any more of your devilry and I'll…" What? What could she do? Why here, where any sound of terror was completely blocked out?

He laughed again. "Like I care if I get tortured! I've been at it for more than a whole century. It's better than being on a battlefield." He gestured towards Eden's gate, out into The Eternal War. He looked into her eyes again, ignoring the arrow aimed between his eyes. "I must…I just don't know…"

He knew what would come if he did anything. And to an angel, the enemy, right before a war was about to begin with them in it. The angel shivered, pushing horrible thoughts of bloodshed out of her mind. Her longbow was still in front of his head, determined not to back down. Her face creased in an awkward, serious look, a look that didn't suit her. The demon opened his mouth to defend himself further, but gave up, letting out a quiet sigh.

The demon suddenly became distant, his eyes unfocused on the ground. He nodded slowly, glancing up at the angel's annoyed face. She put her bow away to his relief.


End file.
